Het oog van de storm
by White Night Fantasy
Summary: Catharina is een rijke snob. Perfect voor Draco...of zou het?
1. Hoofdstuk I

_Hoofdstuk I_

Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend. De zon stak haar eerste armen uit om de nachtelijke mist weg te jagen. Hoewel je de ademwolkjes nog kon waarnemen, voelde je goed dat het een warme dag ging worden. Je zou denken dat het op zo'n moment tenminste stil zou zijn, maar niets was minder waar.

Catharina zat al een half uur naar het plafond te staren, luisterend naar wat gaande was in de kamer onder haar. Een hevige discussie met om de zoveel tijd het geluid van een landende vuist op de zware tafel. Catharina schrok er al niet meer van. Zoveel jaar geleden was ze nog bang geweest van die mannen met hun luide stemmen. Nu echter vond ze het best spannend, opwindend in zekere mate.

Ze hoorde hoe het gesprek tot een einde kwam en iedereen familiaal afscheid nam van elkaar. Dit was het teken dat ze eindelijk uit bed kon.

Ze trok haar massief eiken kast open. Twijfelend over wat ze ging aantrekken, nam ze toch al haar ondergoed uit de kast. Een bloedrode satijnen slip met een zilveren schorpion, plus bijpassende bh. Glimlachend moest ze terug denken aan een opmerking van haar beste vriendin Arachne:

"Je weet pas dat je stinkend rijk bent, als je ondergoed past bij de rest van je huis."

Gapend nam ze haar bordeauxkleurige jurk uit de kast. Er werd bezoek verwacht ten huize Cruentium die dag. Enige voornaamheid was dus vereist.

Tevreden keek ze in de ellenlange spiegel. Haar donkerrode krullen vielen gracieus uit de knot en speelde lichtjes met haar schorpionvormige oorbellen. Haar trots, de Victoriaans geïnspireerde jurk, accentueerde, met behulp van de zwarte pumps, haar vrouw zijn. Zonder schroom was alles perfect.

Terwijl ze de trap afdaalde, keek ze op haar horloge.

"Verdorie, wie haalt het toch in zijn hoofd om bij zonsopgang een vergadering te houden. Elke keer opnieuw doen ze het! Om ziek van te worden!"

"Ik zou maar je mond gaan wassen als ik jou was."

Catharina keek verschrikt op.

"Adren, bemoei je met je eigen zaken!" antwoordde ze bits terug. Het was al erg genoeg dat haar 2 neven bleven logeren, maar dat ze dan ook nog eens commentaar moesten geven op alles wat ze deed. Arrogant duwde ze hem opzij:

"Laat me door, eikel."

"Zo eis ik niet toegesproken te worden! Je hebt het nog steeds tegen een Cruentium!" repliceerde Adren

"Ik ben zelf een Cruentium! Ik heb dus het volste recht om je zo te noemen", antwoordde Catharina op haar beurt.

"Zolang je een vrouw bent, heb je dat recht allerminst! Onthoud dat goed!" sloot haar neef het gesprek af.

Catharina keek hem na. Ze kende haar plaats in de familie weer.

"Klootzak"

Met een krachtige trek opende ze de deur van de ontbijtkamer. Ze zag ogenblikkelijk dat ze de laatste was.

"Zo, daar ben je dan eindelijk. Dat werd tijd! Adren vertelt me juist dat je stond te lummelen in de gang", zei de man aan het hoofd van de tafel.

"Sorry vader. Mijn ring was gevallen en ik vond hem niet meteen terug", loog ze, terwijl ze een vuil blik wierp op haar jongste neef. Ingaan op vaders woorden zou verloren moeite zijn geweest.

"Ga zitten en ontbijt. Weldra is het bezoek hier en ik wil niet dat 1 van mijn inwonende dan nog aan tafel zit", antwoordde haar vader terug.

Catharina nam een stoel beet en ging tegenover haar oudste neef zitten. Juist op dat moment vroeg deze:

" Nonkel Scorpius, laat mij zo vrij om u deze vraag te stellen: waarom komen u gasten zo vroeg?"

"Wel Heolstor, het algemene plan is om voor lunch een partij Qarila te spelen. Eenmaal als de zon het hoogst staat, is het veel te warm om dat te doen."

"Ik begrijp het", antwoordde Heolstor.

Catharina keek haar neef aan en fluisterde bijna onverstaanbaar:

"Zouden ze elkaar deze keer afmaken?"

Heolstor glimlachte flauw en antwoordde terug:

"Dat zou te gemakkelijk zijn."

Catharina lachte zachtjes en keek terug in haar bord toen ze de blik van haar vader zag.

Het was dus Qarila-voormiddag. Dat was altijd wel entertainend.

Qarila was een bezemspel met 3 ballen: een koperen, een zilveren en een gouden. Deze moest je in de voorbestemde korven doen landen met behulp van ofwel je bezemsteel, ofwel je toverstok. Je handen gebruiken was verboden. Elke bal had een waarde: de koperen 5, de zilveren 10 en de gouden 20. Het doel was dus om zoveel mogelijk punten te scoren.

De korven werden verdedigd door elke speler uit het spel. Een echte bewaker, zoals bij zwerkbal, was er niet. Wat je wel had waren nog enkele grondspelers die de korven mee bewaakte door bezweringen uit te spreken. En dat was juist het leuke van het spel!

Je mocht bezweringen en spreuken gebruiken! Iedereen mocht dat; grondspeler en luchtspeler. Om de haverklap zag je dus iemand aan zijn bezem hangen of een bijna dood ervaring opdoen. In echte brute spelletjes werd er zelfs niet teruggedeinsd om de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken uit te spreken.

Best amusant dus, Qarila.

Catharina zat in de bibliotheek toen de eerste bel ging. Kreunend duwde ze zich uit de leren oorfauteuil.

"Catharina!" schelde een stem door het huis.

"Ben daar!"

Ze wierp nog snel een blik naar de spiegel en deed de deur achter haar dicht.

"Ah daar is ze! Catharina, kom meneer en mevrouw Vleeschhouwer eens begroeten."

"Zeker moeder."

Catharina stapte met een elegante pas richting ontvangstkamer. Daar stond het koppel dat ze nog steeds niet vertrouwde, hoewel ze al jaren vriend aan huis waren.

"Goedendag meneer Vleeschhouwer. Goedendag mevrouw Vleeschhouwer", zei ze beleefd, met een kleine buiging. Meneer Vleeschhouwer kuste haar hand. Een gebruik dat Catharina bij de meeste mannen wel kon waarderen, maar niet bij Vleeschhouwer. Een gevoel van bederf en dood bekroop haar via de rug en beet in haar nek; een rilling van afschuw.

De bel ging opnieuw. De magere huiself van dienst trok de zware voordeur met alle macht open; een man toonde zichzelf.

"Antonin! Mijn oude vriend!" riep Catharina's vader uitgelaten.

"Scorpius! Wat ben ik blij je weer te zien", antwoordde de man.

"Kom binnen, kom binnen! We hebben je gemist deze ochtend op de vergadering", zei Scorpius.

"Ja, ik had nog wat zaakjes af te handelen. Als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel", lachte Antonin.

"Zeker, zeker. Ik geloof dat je mijn vrouw en dochter nog niet ontmoet hebt. Dit is Cerasta, mijn geliefde vrouw en dit hier is Catharina. Vrouwen, dit is Antonin Dolochov. Een zeer goede vriend van mij", vertelde vader.

Dolochov kuste de hand van Catharina's moeder en kort daarna die van haar. Wat eerst een oud man bleek te zijn, was van kort bij een dertiger. Wat Azkaban wel niet kon doen met het lichaam, spookte door Catharina's hoofd.

Het volgende uur bleef de bel rinkelen en bleef de arme huiself de deur steeds open sjouwen. Catharina vond er ondertussen al niets meer aan. Om de haverklap je hand laten kussen en gracieus welkom zeggen, was rot vervelend. Vooral wanneer Adren weer eens de lachstuipen kreeg als de zoon van de familie Korzel of Kwast haar moest kussen.

Alle belangrijke families waren de revue gepasseerd: Vleeschhouwer, Dolochov, Noot, Korzel, Kwast, Ravenus (met haar vriendin Elisabeth), Park (met die zaag Patty), Miliflua (moeders kant van de familie), Ravenwoud, Casses (met haar beste vriendin Arachne) en niet te vergeten de Van Detta's. Eén familie was echter nog niet gearriveerd.

"Waar blijven de Malfidussen?" vroeg Heolstor, terwijl hij een slok nam van zijn glas Jonathans Luxe Alcoholwater met Bubbels.

"Lucius moest nog eerst wat zaken afhandelen, schat. Ze kwamen wat later", antwoordde Catharina's moeder liefdevol.

"Ik was al bang dat ze niet gingen komen. Ik moet namelijk nog wat afhandelen met Draco", vertelde Heolstor.

"Wees maar niet bang. Ze komen heus wel hoor. Scorpius moest trouwens ook nog iets bespreken met Lucius", zei Cerasta.

Catharina keek Heolstor en haar moeder nieuwsgierig aan.

"Wat moet jij afhandelen met Draco?" vroeg ze wantrouwig aan haar oudste neef.

"Dat, meisje, gaat jou nu is niks aan", antwoordde Heolstor bot.

Kwaad keek Catharina weg van haar neef en vroeg haar moeder:

"Wat moet vader nog met meneer Malfidus bespreken? Hij was hier deze ochtend toch ook."

"Ook dat gaat jou niets aan", antwoordde haar moeder.

Buiten gekomen, zag Catharina haar 2 vriendinnen staan bij de oude eikenboom.

"Hoy! Red me!" lachte Catharina naar haar vriendinnen.

"Ahoi matey! Sorry, no can do. Het is al erg genoeg dat ik de volgende keer gastvrouw mag spelen", lachte Arachne terug.

"Is het zo erg?" vroeg Elisabeth.

"JA!"

"Stel je je nu niet een beetje aan?" zei Elisabeth.

"Zeer zeker niet! Ooit al eens je hand laten kussen door meneer Vleeschhouwer of nog erger: door Korzel en Kwast!" verdedigde Catharina.

"Ok, je hebt gelijk. Dat is erg", lachte Elisabeth.

"Maar je bent toch ontsnapt", zei Arachne.

"Totdat de Malfidussen opdagen. Weet jij trouwens niet wat Heolstor met Draco moet bespreken? Jullie zijn toch zo'n goede vrienden", knipoogde Catharina naar Arachne.

"Ik negeer selectief dat laatste! En neen, ik weet het niet. Waarom die interesse in Draco's zaken?" knipoogde Arachne terug.

"Moet je dat nog vragen", lachte Elisabeth.

"Zwijgen jullie twee."

"Oei oei, ze wordt lichtgeraakt. Nu moeten we oppassen Elisabeth"

"Draco en ik kunnen gewoon goed met elkaar opschieten. Hoe vaak moet ik dat nog vertellen. Ik wilde gewoon weten over wat het ging", zei Catharina.

"Jij bent veel te nieuwsgierig", vertelde Elisabeth.

"En jij te volwassen voor je leeftijd", lachte Arachne naar Elisabeth.

"Ik zeg gewoon zoals het is", repliceerde ze

"CATHARINA!" schelde een stem over het grasperk.

"Ik moet weg, tot zo", zei Catharina

"Geef Draco een kus van ons!" riep Arachne haar nog na.

Catharina kwam de ontvangstkamer binnen, nog meer lettend op haar elegante pas dan normaal.

"Goedendag meneer Malfidus. Goedendag mevrouw Malfidus", zei ze zelfzeker.

"Goedendag Catharina", lachte Narcissa haar toe.

"Goedemiddag", kuste meneer Malfidus haar hand. Catharina boog haar hoofd zodat niemand haar blos zou zien. Hoewel Lucius begin de veertig was, bleef het een knappe man. Macht trekt aan, dacht Catharina bij haarzelf.

"Bonjour", klonk het voor haar op. Ze keek omhoog.

"Bonjour Draco", zei ze met een lichte glimlach.

"Tout est bien avec ma fleure?" vroeg de blonde jongeman haar.

"Oui et avec toi?"

"Tout est fantastique, maintenant", glimlachte hij, terwijl hij haar ogen niet los liet.

"Je laat me nog blozen", antwoordde Catharina met lichte blos.

"Aanvaard mijn excuses dan", zei Draco.

"Slijmbal", lachte ze naar hem.

"Nu we het toch over slijmballen hebben: waar is die geweldige neef van je?" vroeg Draco, terwijl hij rond zich keek.

"Ik veronderstel dat je het over Heolstor hebt. Hij zit buiten", antwoordde Catharina, "mag ik je vragen waarom je hem wilt spreken."

"Dat mag je zeker vragen; of ik ga antwoorden is een andere zaak", zei hij terwijl richting tuin liep.


	2. Hoofdstuk II

Hoofdstuk II

"Lucius, zullen we dan maar naar mijn bureau gaan? Alle papieren liggen klaar" vroeg Scorpius.

"Zeker, zeker. Het wordt zelfs de hoogste tijd dat we deze zaak eens onder handen gaan nemen", antwoordde Lucius

"Groot gelijk, mijn beste man. Ze hebben de gepaste leeftijd al lang bereikt. Langer uitstellen zou het gewoon moeilijker maken, voor beide partijen", zei Scorpius.

--------------------------------------------- dezelfde tijd-------------------------------------------

" Meen je dat? Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Draco verschrikt aan Heolstor.

"Ik heb het toch met mijn eigen ogen gezien zeker!" antwoordde deze.

"Hoe kom jij eigelijk op Scorpius bureau? Ik heb gehoord van Catharina dat dat de meest beveiligste kamer van het hele huis is….ik geloof er gewoon niks van", zei Draco wantrouwig.

"Het doet er niet toe hoe ik daar geraakt ben. Maar denk eens 5 minuten na over de zaak! Zet de feiten op een rij! Het is het meest logische!" riep Heolstor vurig.

"Neen! Het is helemaal niet logisch! Waarom ik? Waarom niet hij?" zei Draco, wijzend naar Revian, de zoon van de Noot familie.

Heolstor begon het op zijn heupen te krijgen:

"DENK NA! Welke connectie hebben de Noten met de Creuntiums? Wat hebben zij ons te bieden wat wij nog niet hebben?"

"…"

"Dank u, dat geef je dan tenminste toch toe. Is het dan zo erg? Je had veel slechter kunnen vallen", vroeg Heolstor.

"Het is niet een kwestie van 'erg'. Integendeel, ik weet best dat ik ongelooflijk veel geluk heb en dat het stukken slechter kon zijn. Het is meer het feit dat ik het me niet kan voorstellen", zei Draco rustig, kijkend naar zijn handen.

"In het begin is het eng dat je daar geen controle over hebt. Dat geef ik grif toe, maar je wordt er aan gewoon. Ik ben nu ook aan gewend geraakt aan dat feit en om eerlijk te zijn, het is best zo. Wij moeten tenminste geen moeite meer doen nu", lachte Heolstor.

Draco keek hem aan en lachte:

"Je hebt waarschijnlijk gelijk."

----------------------------------------------dezelfde tijd-------------------------------------------

"Waar zijn die twee toch over bezig?"

"Laat die toch doen, Catharina!" zei Elisabeth.

"Neen, ik wil weten over wat het gaat. Het is duidelijk verontrustend want Draco is niet om zijn gemak. En als hij niet op zijn gemak is… ."

"Dan zwijgen we erover! Laat het vallen! Ik heb geen zin om de hele voormiddag te praten over die twee", ergerde Elisabeth zich.

Catharina opende haar mond.

"Catharina, Elisabeth heeft gelijk. We komen het toch nooit te weten! Heolstor en Draco zullen net doen alsof hun monden dichtgenaaid zijn. Dat weet je best", was Arachne haar voor.

Catharina zweeg en staarde kwaad voor zich uit. Arachne keek naar haar en lachte stilletjes naar Elisabeth. Ze wisten beide hoe koppig Catharina wel kon zijn.

Elisabeth besloot de stilte te breken:

"Wanneer beginnen die mannen nu eindelijk met hun potje Qarila? Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat ik zo vroeg ben opgestaan voor niks, hé?"

"Hmpf", antwoordde Catharina

"Och komaan meisje, niet zo lastig! Is het zo erg dat je het niet te weten komt? Je bent jong, geniet van het leven! De wereld ligt aan je voeten! " riep Arachne vrolijk, terwijl ze haar een stomp in de zij gaf.

"Ik zie nochtans niet veel meer dan gras", grommelde Catharina.

"Aangezien gras een stuk van de wereld is, ligt de wereld aan je voeten", repliceerde Arachne,"het is simpele logica."

"Steek je logica toch in je… "

"Catharina!"

Verschrikt keek Catharina op.

"Moeder, euhm….wat is er?"probeerde ze zo onschuldig mogelijk.

Arachne en Elisabeth hadden de grootste moeite met hun lach in te houden.

"Probeer dat onschulig-kind-blik niet bij mij. Ik ben niet van gisteren!", zei haar moeder scherp,"een dame van onze klasse zegt zo'n vuile dingen niet!"

"Sorry moeder, het was eruit voor ik het wist."

"Zorg dan maar dat het de volgende keer binnen blijft. Nu waarvoor ik eigelijk kwam: de wedstrijd gaat beginnen. Komen jullie kijken?"

"Zeker, moeder! We zijn daar" antwoordde Catharina.

Haar moeder vertrok.

"Op alle momenten dat ze het gesprek had kunnen binnenvallen", gromde Catharina.

"Kom we gaan", lachte Arachne,"Een dame van onze klasse laat niet op zich wachten".

"AUW!" Arachne wreef over haar zij, na de stomp die ze kreeg geïncasseerd van Catharina.

Aangekomen op het Qarila-veldje bij haar huis, zag Catharina dat alle mannen zich klaar aan het maken waren.

"Waarom spelen jullie niet mee?" hoorde ze Elisabeth aan Heolstor, Adren en Draco vragen. Catharina draaide zich vlug om.

"Wij zijn ons leven nog niet beu, hoor" lachte Adren.

"Wat risico zou je nochtans goed doen", zei Arachne tegen Heolstor.

"Wat suggereer je daarmee?" vroeg deze weer op zijn beurt.

"Niets", knipoogde Arachne naar Catharina.

"Vrouwen"

Het vrouwelijk deel van het gezelschap keek gekwetst richting het mannelijk deel.

"Ja, kijk maar zo! Jullie weten best dat jullie ondoorgrondelijk zijn", repliceerde Heolstor.

"VERDOMME! Loopt Patty hier ook rond?!" riep Draco plotseling uit, die al de hele tijd rond zich aan het kijken was.

"Ja natuurlijk maat, wist je dat niet? Ik dacht nochtans dat het je vriendinnetje was", zei Adren.

"Kon nu niemand me dat hier vertellen", vloekte Draco, Adren negerend.

"We dachten dat je het wist", zei Catharina betweterig,"Een mens zou denken dat je toch tenminste weet waar je vriendin is. Maar ja, met zo'n geit als Patty kun je dat niet altijd weten. Het verrast me eigelijk dat ze de weg naar hier gevonden heeft."

"Stop je gezeik Catharina! We weten ondertussen allemaal dat je haar niet af kan", repliceerde Draco met een vuil blik.

"Ik heb toch gelijk zeker!"

"Neen! Dat heb je niet! Noch heb je het recht om zo over haar te spreken!" riep Draco kwaad.

"Zeg nu zelf, Draco! Patty is niet de slimste, noch de mooiste van je jaar! Het is een stuk vee dat niet veel meer te bieden heeft dan haar borsten! Wedden dat ze heel de klas al geneukt heeft achter je rug!" schreeuwde Catharina terug.

Een hand vloog in volle snelheid tegen Catharina's gezicht. Met een harde slag kwam het terecht op haar kaak.

"Neem dat godverdomme terug", zei Draco. Zijn stem was nauwelijks meer dan gefluister.

Catharina legde haar eigen hand op de geraakte wang.

"Waarom zou ik?" daagde ze Draco uit.

Draco keek haar vol razernij aan.

"Sol niet met mij, Catharina", zei hij zacht. Zijn stem trilde van woede.

Heolstor legde zijn hand op Draco's schouder.

"Ik zou het niet appreciëren mocht je Catharina nog een keer aanraken", zei deze.

Met ogen die konden doden keek Draco naar Heolstor.

"Ik ga naar Patty", gromde hij.

"Doe dat! Ga je naar je geit", klonk Catharina.

"Catharina, hou je kop nu eens!" riep Heolstor.


	3. Hoofdstuk III

Hoofdstuk III 

Met een razende tred liep Draco naar Patty. Hij balde zijn vuisten tot het bloed uit zijn handen verdween. Hoe durfde ze zo te spreken over zijn relatie. Hoe kon ze zoiets beweren over Patty. Ze had geen flauw benul.

"Hey Draco!" klonk Patty. Haar kort bruin haar viel voor de ogen.

"Sorry, ik had je niet eerder zien staan", verontschuldigde Draco zich.

"Je bent er nu en dat is wat telt", mompelde Patty. Draco merkte op dat ze dit niet meteen los ging laten. Een doodse stilte kroop tussen beide.

"Problemen met Catharina?" loste Patty terwijl ze naar het groepje vrienden keek. De witblonde jongen draaide zich om.

"Waarom zeg je dat?" vroeg hij. Zijn ogen tuurden naar het roodharige meisje.

"Ik ben niet van gisteren, weet je wel. Als je vol woede naar hier gelopen komt, merk ik dat heus op", repliceerde Patty. Verveeld greep ze Draco's hand en trok ze hem mee naar de zuidkant van de villa.

"Wat krijg jij in hemelsnaam?"

"Wat krijg ik, Draco? Wat krijg ik? Ik zal je is vertellen wat ik krijg! Ik krijg het flink op mijn heupen dat je me steeds negeert wanneer die roodharige sloerie in de buurt is! Dit is godverdomme niet de eerste keer dat je _opeens _doorkrijgt dat ik er ook nog ben! Noch de eerste keer dat je steeds naar haar staat de lonken!" schreeuwde Patty uit.

"Wat? Waar haal je die onzin?" probeerde Draco zijn vriendin te sussen. Hij keek onrustig om zich heen, in de hoop niemand te zien die hen zou kunnen horen.

"Stop met rond te kijken! Praat tegen me! Heb ik gelijk? Hou je meer van Catharina dan van mij?" snikte het bruinharige meisje.

"Lieve God, Patty! Waar rakel jij al die onzin toch op?" ergerde hij zich.

"Nu spreek ik ook nog eens onzin!"

"Mens! Er is een reden dat ik hier sta en niet daar," wees Draco naar het andere groepje," Als ik je beu ben, zal ik dat heus wel zeggen. Wees maar niet bang."

"Wat is dat nu voor een onzin: 'Als ik je beu ben, zal ik dat wel zeggen'", veinsde Patty Draco na, "Dat zeg je niet! Noch wil ik zo behandeld worden!"

Draco draaide zich tergend om. Een diepe zucht verlaatte zijn lichaam.

"Nu luister eens goed hier! Eerst kom je die onzin hier vertellen over Catharina en nu zit je te vitten op mijn woorden. Wat moet ik daar van denken? Wil je van me af? Is dat het! Wel, in dat geval ben je goed bezig! Miljaar, jij bent een zaag!"

Patty staarde Draco aan. Waarom zei hij die dingen altijd? Waarom kon hij niet gewoon zijn kop houden als het moest?

Er was maar 1 manier om dit alles te stoppen:

"Het spijt me, Draco."

Triomf luidde de klokken in Draco's hoofd.

"Wat een flut match", klonk Elisabeth, terwijl ze toekeek hoe Noot van zijn bezem werd gegooid.

"Laten we weggaan", stelde Adren voor.

"Ik ga mee!" zei een stem die er juist was komen bijstaan. De meeste draaide zich om.

"Ah Revian, jij hier?! Ja, kom maar mee als je wilt", lachte Adren.

Samen liepen ze naar de zuidkant van het huis.

"Wie we daar hebben! Toch geen vuile dingen aan het doen?" riep Heolstor naar de 2 kussende personen.

"Hou je kop, man", wierp Draco hem met een grijns toe terwijl hij zijn hand van onder Patty's blouse trok.

"Vreselijk: stel je voor dat dat wijf zich voortplant", fluisterde Catharina tegen Arachne. Alsof hij het gehoord had, wierp Draco de roodharige een vuil blik toe. Geviseerd keek ze de andere kant uit.

"Ik verveel me", klonk Revian.

"Ja, hier is niet veel te doen. Catharina, je bent geen goede gastvrouw!", lachte Patty vals naar haar rivale. Heolstor legde uit voorzorg zijn hand op Catharina's schouder.

"Negeer haar", fluisterde hij haar in het oor. Razend keek de gastvrouw haar neef aan.

"Laten we in ieder geval al gaan zitten", stelde Adren voor. Iedereen ging mooi in een cirkel zitten. Heolstor en Draco keken elkaar bezorgd aan: de twee vrouwen zaten naast elkaar. Een doodse stilte overheerste de groep

"Wie zou je het eerst vermoorden?" vroeg Revian aan Draco in de hoop een gesprek te starten.

"Slechte vraag: je komt er te laat mee af. Het was trouwens Timberval, van Magische Wetshandhaving."

"Ik vroeg me al af wie die job had geklaard", repliceerde Adren, "Niemand had daar echt zin in."

"Stelletje lafaards. Ik geef eerlijk toe dat hij niet de makkelijkste persoon is, maar ik heb er ergere gehad!" schepte Draco op.

"Hoe heb je het gedaan?" vroeg Elisabeth terwijl ze verlangend op haar onderlip beet. Moorden en seks: haar favoriete onderwerpen.

"Op de meest effectieve manier", keek Draco haar strak aan. Hij voelde dat hij al teveel gezegd had; meer mochten ze echt niet weten.

"En wat mag dat dan wel zijn?" verlangde Elisabeth.

"Dat gaat je niets aan", klonk de geviseerde jongen. Een lading vol duistere zaken en gedachten hing in de groep.

"Hoe zou het zijn met de Qarila-match?" probeerde Revian de ravage op te ruimen die hij had gemaakt.

"Ik zou het niet weten en om eerlijk te zijn interesseert het me geen bal", antwoordde Adren uiterst verveeld,"Hier moet toch iets te doen zijn, of vergis ik me?"

"We kunnen altijd nog doen-durven-waarheid spelen", stelde Arachne aarzelend voor. Enkele schampere blikken werden haar toegeworpen.

"Hoe oud zijn we? Twaalf? Als ik een griet wil zoenen, kan ik dat heus wel zonder fles. Als ik er zin in heb, krijg ik zelfs nog meer gedaan van zo'n wijf", lachte Adren met een misselijke grein op zijn gezicht. Een vettige lach klonk op van zijn plaats. Heolstor keek hem meewarig aan. Dat was zijn broer.

"Laat hem maar, hij is even slim als een varkens einde", fluisterde hij in Arachne's oor. Ze keek hem glimlachend aan:

"Weet ik."

"Daar komt nog iets van, van die twee", vertelde Elisabeth aan Catharina. Arachne keek nadrukkelijk naar haar twee vriendinnen.

"Moet je mij niet vertellen; ik weet dat al lang. Ik denk veeleer dat Heolstor het nog niet doorheeft", sneerde ze naar haar oudste neef. Een harde hand belande tegen haar achterhoofd.

"Ben je gek!" siste Arachne Catharina toe.

"Misschien…maar de waarheid moet verteld worden. Is het niet waar, Patty?" veinsde ze naar haar buur. Deze keek haar verwarrend aan.

"Stop het, Catharina", klonk Draco stilletjes. Hij keek recht naar zich uit.

"Wat heb ik nu weer gedaan?" zei ze defensief.

"Niks…"mompelde de witblonde jongen.

"Neen, kom op, vertel maar! Wat heb ik je liefdevol schatje weer misdaan?

"De toon in je stem, Catharina", zei Draco verrassend rustig. Catharina keek vol ongeloof naar haar beste vriend.

"Jij bent echt geboren om op mij te vitten, nietwaar? _Mijn toon_?!" Catharina ergerde zich dood. Haar toon? Draco tuurde haar doordringend aan.

"Ik ben hier weg! Ik kan hier echt niets goed doen! Eerst omdat ik dat wijf een slet noem, daarna omdat ik zeg dat zij zich zeker niet mag voortplanten en nu dit: mijn toon! Heb jij ze wel nog allemaal op een rij?!" tierde Catharina terwijl ze opstond, "Voordat dit kind er was, beschouwde ik je als mijn beste vriend, Draco! Nu ben je echter gevallen tot de laagste dieptes van vriendschap! Allemaal door dat daar!"

Draco sloeg haar indringend gade, terwijl hij op zijn wang beet. Geen enkel woord ontsnapte tussen zijn lippen. Rustig sloeg hij zijn arm rond Patty. Catharina wierp hem een uiterst vuil blik toe en verdween, richting villa.

Iedereen keek elkaar ongerust en ongewend aan. Tenslotte verbrak Revian de stilte:

"Wat krijgt die in hemelsnaam?"

"Zullen we verder gaan?" vroeg Lucius zakelijk aan Scorpius. De Qarilla-match was tot een einde gekomen.

"Zeker, mijn vriend."

Lucius volgde Scorpius weer naar zijn immense studeerkamer.

"Zo, waar waren we?", vroeg Scorpius indirect terwijl hij zijn papieren bestudeerde.

"De voorwaarden", antwoordde Lucius. Hij nam zijn beste veer van het bureaublad en keek Scorpius aan, "Ik eis, zonder uitzonderingen, uiterste trouwheid."

Scorpius keek hem lachend aan:

"Natuurlijk, natuurlijk, ik verwacht ook niets anders van Catharina. De vrouw moet toegewijd zijn. Een meer dringende vraag is wat we verwachten van de man?" zei de vader van Catharina, "Ik verwacht dat Draco even loyaal is. Ik wil geen gebroken harten zien staan aan mijn voordeur na 10 jaar huwelijk."

"Draco compleet loyaal? Dat is veel gevraagd van een man! We hebben allemaal onze kleine pleziertjes buiten de echtverbintenis. Waarom hij dan ook niet?" siste Lucius met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

"Wel…een kleintje dan", gaf Scorpius toe.

"Minstens 8 in het hele huwelijksgebeuren!" klonk Lucius. Scorpius keek hem verontwaardigd aan.

"8! Mijn beste vriend! Ik ga voor maximum 4!"repliceerde hij.

"6! Mijn laatste bod", antwoordde Lucius geslepen. Scorpius dacht een tijd na.

"Akkoord 6, maar dan eis ik wel minstens 1 kleindochter!" klonk Scorpius tenslotte.

"Dat is een schikking: Catharina is onvoorwaardelijk getrouw, Draco krijgt 6 minnaressen en er bovenop komt er minstens 1 dochter in hun huwelijk", lachte Lucius tevreden naar zijn co-partner.


	4. Hoofdstuk IV

A/N: Alle personages, gebeurtenissen of plaatsen die je mag herkennen uit de Harry Potter-reeks zijn eigendom van JK Rowling en Warner Bros. Ik dank hen dan ook voor het geweldige plot dat je langs alle kanten kunt bekijken en manipuleren. (Dit geldt ook voor de vorige 3 hoofdstukken)

_Dank je voor jullie reviews! Het was precies wat ik nodig had na enkele slechte dagen :-S. Door jullie commentaar ben ik dan toch maar opnieuw beginnen te schrijven aan dit verhaal. Jeuh! 2 reviews! (dat is toch al een heel getal in de Nederlandse literatuur op deze site ) :-D lol_

Hoofdstuk IV 

De nacht was gevallen en stapsgewijs verdwenen de gasten door de hemelswijde voordeur. Nog alsmaar in een slechte bui keek Catharina hen na. Deze dag was slecht begonnen en alsof het een voorbode was geweest, verergerde het naar mate de dag vorderde. Na haar laatste woede-uitbarsting was ze naar binnen gerend met de magere hoop daar rust te vinden. Vlug echter vond ze haar moeder naast zich en werd ze meegesleurd naar een tafel vol rijkeluisvrouwen. Vol genot en geniepigheid vroegen ze haar de oren van de kop af over Draco en hun relatie met elkaar. Of dat nog niet genoeg was, kwam de witblonde jongen er met zijn vriendin bijstaan in het heet van de strijd. Het plezier kon niet op, uitgenomen bij Catharina.

"Doe de deur dicht, schat. Je dagdroomt", hoorde ze een stem van ver komen. Haar moeder wenkte haar naar de ontvangstkamer. Met enige tegenzin keek ze naar de kamer. Het enkele gezin dat nog niet vertrokken was, zat daar.

"Wensen jullie nog iets te drinken?" vroeg Catharina's vader vriendelijk.

"Ja, dank je. Een glas van je goede whisky zou me goed doen….vooral op een moment als deze", voegde het hoofd van het andere gezin er casueel aan toe.

"Wil jij iets, Narcissa?" vroeg moeder aan Lucius' vrouw.

"Jaa, grraag!" Giebelend liet ze haar halfvol glas zakken naar de huiself die het weer rijkelijk vulde met rode wijn.

Lucius wierp haar een veronachtzaamd blik toe.

Catharina nam onwennig plaats naast haar vroegere beste vriend. Haatdragend als ze was, perste ze zichzelf in het verste hoekje van de zetel. Draco keek geamuseerd toe. Hij genoot van haar aanstellerij.

"Catharina, niet gaan zitten! Willen jullie ons allemaal even alleen laten?"vroeg Cerasta terwijl ze naar het jonge volk keek. De 2 neven stonden op en begaven zich de trap op, richting hun kamer.

Draco rekte zich uit de zetel en ging voor Catharina staan.

"Wil je me vergezellen naar buiten, ma fleur?"

Ze kon het zich niet behelpen: ze moest lachen.

"Peut-être, monsieur. Quel avantage l'offre à moi ?" probeerde ze toch nog twijfelachtig te klinken. In werkelijkheid kon ze gewoon geen neen zeggen tegen die doordringende, grijze ogen.

"Quel avantage? Mais mademoiselle, la nuit solitaire n'est pas un avantage ? Et les ombres sombres jetés par la lune? Tu recherches un profit? Ma fleur, je te donne le ciel obscur ! Ce que tu désires encore plus ? " verwoordde hij vol hartstocht.

Verloren in de passievolle woorden legde Catharina haar hand in de zijne. Draco trok haar liefdevol omhoog en leidde haar in stilte naar buiten.

"Als dat niet goed komt tussen die twee dan weet ik het ook niet meer", knipoogde Scorpius naar Narcissa. Lucius wierp Scorpius een uiterst verveeld blik toe.

"Wanneer gaan we het hun nu vertellen?"vroeg Narcissa nablozend aan haar man.

"Nu dadelijk. Veel valt er echter niet te verklaren: het schijnt dat Heolstor deze morgent in Scorpius' bureau is geweest", sprak de witblonde man. Narcissa en Cerasta wierpen elkaar een niet-begrijpende uitdrukking toe. Catharina's vader legde nader uit:

"Heolstor heeft het huwelijksdossier waarschijnlijk op tafel zien liggen. Er is geen twijfel mogelijk dat hij dit aan Draco gemeld heeft. Die twee zijn daarvoor te beste vrienden."

"Wel…misschien is het beter zo. Heolstor zou zijn ervaringen met Draco gedeeld kunnen hebben,"klonk Narcissa,"Hoe zit het overigens met dat huwelijk tussen Heolstor en Arachne?"

"Best, best; de bedoeling is om ze rond Kerstmis te laten trouwen. Spijtig genoeg blijft de liefde tussen hen beide uit…of we merken er gewoon niets van. Neem nu vandaag: hoewel ze de hele tijd rond elkaar hingen te dartellen, heb ik ze niet 1 keer romantisch opgemerkt. Soms twijfel ik of we wel de juiste beslissing met die twee genomen hebben", meende Cerasta bezorgd.

"Romantiek wordt overschat! Dat was geen kwestie van liefde, noch is de Draco/Catharina-zaak; het is een onderneming op basis van economische voordeligheid en zakelijke connecties met als uitkomst een pure, krachtig magische bloedlijn", verkondigde Lucius. Scorpius beaamde elk woord met duidelijke en heftige hoofdknikken.

De nacht was niet zoals Draco het had voorgesteld. De wind was verrassend ijzig koud, alsof hij het einde van de zomer wou mededelen en de maan was ver te zoeken.

"Lumos!"

De verleidelijke jongen trachtte alleszins een beetje licht in de duisternis te scheppen. Het haalde niet veel uit: de nacht bleef even donker als hij geboren was en veranderde zo simpele stenen in levensgevaarlijke valstrikken.

"Ow!"

Nog voor Catharina de grond raakte, had Draco haar bij de arm vast.

"Niet vallen. Ik zou niet willen dat dit mooi gezichtje beschadigd zou raken", fluisterde Draco zachtjes. Catharina keek zijdelings met een flauw lachje naar hem.

"Hoe komt het dat wanneer je niet bij Patty staat, je zo zorgzaam bent over mij?", wou Catharina weten.

Het bleef even stil tussen hen. Draco ging op het stenen muurtje in de tuin zitten en gebaarde dat ze moest volgen.

"Ik ben altijd zo tegenover jou, alleen zie jij dat niet door die dikke laag jaloersheid," sprak Draco uit.

"Ik ben niet jaloers!" klonk Catharina, flink op haar tenen getrapt. Draco keek haar aan en weer verscheen dat speels lachje.

"Bedot jezelf niet. Jij weet, beter dan wie dan ook, dat je hartstikke jaloers bent op Patty. Sommige dingen kun je echt niet verborgen houden, Catharina, en daar is jaloersheid 1 van", merkte hij op.

Catharina begon lastig te worden. Ze haatte het als ze met de neus op de feiten werd gedrukt.

"Wat denk jij wel? Dat jij de Casanova van dienst bent?" sprak ze vol ongeloof uit.

"Casanova? Misschien…in ieder geval wel die van jou," oordeelde Draco arrogant, " Je kunt het niet ontkennen dat je stapel bent op me."

"Wablief?!"

"Je moet niet ongerust zijn. Als je zo knap blijft en die woede-uitbarstingen leert beheersen, zal er een dag komen dat jij Patty vervangt", sprak Draco vol eigenliefde uit.

Catharina keek hem met open mond aan.

"Dat...Meen jij dit nu?!"

"Tuurlijk, je moet gewoon geduld hebben."

"Jij bent toch niet goed wijs meer!" joelde Catharina. Ze stond in razernij op en stormde weer naar het landhuis.

"Ah, daar zijn jullie. Ik wilde jullie juist roepen", klonk Cerasta.

Jullie? Catharina keek om en zag dat Draco haar gevolgd was. Ze gromde binnensmond, maar juist luid genoeg zodat hij het ook zou horen.

"Willen jullie me volgen?" vroeg Catharina's moeder weer.

Afvragend wat er aan de hand was, ging Catharina mee.

"Ga zitten!", klonk Scorpius vanuit de ontvangstkamer. Catharina plantte zichzelf in de grote, bloedrode zetel; kort daarna zat Draco naast haar. Liet hij haar dan nooit met rust?

"Goed, ik val meteen met de deur in huis: jullie twee gaan trouwen!", vertelde Scorpius vol trots aan zijn dochter en haar metgezel. Dit viel echter niet in zo'n goede aarde als hij had gehoopt.

"Dat meen je niet?!"

"Catharina, asjeblieft, hou je manieren!" wees haar moeder terecht.

"Neen! Ik weet niet in welke toestand jullie waren toen je deze beslissing nam, maar het zal geen nuchtere zijn geweest!"

"Asjeblieft zeg! Catharina, biedt je verontschuldigingen aan of maak dat je hier weg bent!" brulde Scorpius.

Zonder na te denken stond Catharina op en liep ze naar boven, haar kamer op.

Hoe konden ze? Waar haalde ze het in hun hoofd om haar uit te huwelijken aan Draco? Die arrogante eikel zal waarschijnlijk beneden wel aan het lachen zijn om haar drama-reactie op het nieuws. Het kon haar niet schelen!

Vroeger was ze gek op Draco en vaak had ze dan ook gedroomd van dit moment. Vandaag daarentegen lijkt niet in het minst op die dromen. Draco nam haar niet gelukzalig vast, noch kuste hij haar innig. Zij was niet in de zevenste hemel; meer dan ooit stond Catharina met haar 2 voeten op de begane grond. Haar bakvisfantasie was omgeslagen in angstige realiteit.

"Gaat het?" klonk op vanuit de deurpost.

Snikkend keek Catharina door haar lange haren.

"Laat me met rust, Heolstor."

Haar neef wilde van geen 'neen' weten en kwam de kamer binnen. Zachtjes sloot hij de deur achter zich.

"Ze hebben je het nieuws verteld dus", giste hij. Langzaam liet hij zich zakken op haar bed. "Waarom zo triestig? Vroeger wou je niets anders, als ik me goed herinner."

"Vroeger is nu niet."

"Daar heb je gelijk in," grinnikte hij melancholisch. Stil keek hij voor zich uit, zoekend naar woorden die enige troost konden brengen.

"Misschien zie je nu op tegen dat huwelijk, maar ooit zul je er tevreden mee zijn. Ik weet nog toen Scorpius tegen mij zei dat ik ging trouwen met Arachne, ik doodsbang was. Ik kende haar niet, enkel van ziens en wat jij mij vertelde over haar. Hoe dan ook, ik was razend op hem. Mijn vader was nog maar 2 maanden overleden en daar was jouw vader: meteen de rol overgenomen! Ik haatte hem en zijn hele beslissing rond dat huwelijk! Maar nu, zoveel maanden later,….ik begrijp nu wat hij heeft gedaan en ik weet dat het een wijs besluit was", vertelde Heolstor, "Ik begin zelfs van Arachne te houden."

Weer werd het stil in de kamer. Catharina zag in dat deze rede voor Heolstor niet makkelijk was geweest. Praten over zijn nakend huwelijk en de dood van zijn vader lag zeer gevoelig bij hem. Toch kon ze zijn verhaal niet in context plaatsen met haar gebeurtenissen.

"Draco en ik, wij zijn een volkomen ander verhaal dan jij en Arachne", antwoordde ze stil.

"Weet ik, maar niettemin blijft het geheel identiek: een huwelijk waar je tegen op kijkt met een persoon die je eigelijk helemaal niet kent", merkte Heolstor op.

"Ik ken Draco", verklaarde ze, terwijl ze naar haar neef keek. Met een lichte glimlach op zijn gezicht sprak hij:

"Dat betwijfel ik."


End file.
